<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>之前以及4年间 by shizukukyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266440">之前以及4年间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukukyou/pseuds/shizukukyou'>shizukukyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Marineford, Something about their past, no idea whether it's love or not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukukyou/pseuds/shizukukyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在那一天之前，他们可能共有的这些年。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 那一天他看见了飞过的鸟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>虽然有点无聊，但又不能不写下去（自己写的很开心）的第一章。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>马尔科决定离家出走。</p>
<p>准确地说，他只是听说了某件事情，久违地燃起了兴趣，决定亲自去看看。</p>
<p>对于马尔科来说，这样的一时冲动相当少见。向老爹稍加说明以后，他又为难地犹豫起来：“……虽然是这样，但好像跟我也没什么关系，果然还是应该待在船上吧，毕竟老爹你的身体——”</p>
<p>白胡子一如既往咕啦啦啦地笑了起来，说道：“你也很久没自己出去溜达了吧，明明小时候还经常会偷跑出去玩的。就去看看吧！”</p>
<p>他久违地戴上记录指针，独自启程前往。</p>
<p>那是光靠飞不容易到达的地方。</p>
<p>“红发”香克斯与时任四皇之一的战斗之地。</p>
<p>1.那一天他看见了飞过的鸟</p>
<p>“红发”香克斯。</p>
<p>即使数年未见，也算是马尔科相当熟悉的旧识。</p>
<p>——罗杰船上的实习小鬼，从他对罗杰的船员有记忆开始，就已经是奥罗杰克逊上的实习船员。</p>
<p>——每次交锋总会冲在第一线的不知天高地厚的小鬼。</p>
<p>——在罗格镇刑场之下，紧紧压低帽子哭泣的少年。</p>
<p>——沉寂数年以后，在新世界大放异彩的年轻船长，比斯塔经常挂在嘴边的与鹰眼的传奇对决。</p>
<p>——在最弱的东海丢了从罗杰那里继承的帽子和惯用手。</p>
<p>他将船靠岸，扣上了衣服，戴上出门前萨奇递过来的帽子，想起那家伙一脸不赞同的责备：“你现在也不是什么无名小卒了，为了好奇心一个人跑去那种地方，说不定会把事情搞得没法收场。”海军有海军的情报，海贼自然也有自成一系的情报系统，某些大事件乘着海风，总能及时传到想知道的人耳边。</p>
<p>甚至不需要见闻色，就已经能感受到港口边上不怀好意打探的视线，他压低了帽檐。</p>
<p>原来还没有结束啊。马尔科维持着一贯的懒散神情，随意地四下观察。小镇的居民们无不散发着垂死挣扎的生气。没有人敢凝视风起云涌的风暴中心，只剩下闪烁的视线、紧绷的神情隐约诉说着沉默的嚎哭。从一种独裁到另一种独裁，弱者只能徒劳地等待命运降临。</p>
<p>而他早已经不再见怪。小心地避开了街道巷陌的耳目，他在某条小路的尽头展开羽翼。</p>
<p>找到位于高地的战场中心不需费吹灰之力。兵器相撞如惊雷，杀意穿透空气直上而去，升腾黑云被撕裂、倒灌，雷电轰鸣迸裂，空气的缝隙都被削铁无声的锐意充塞，仿似令人无法呼吸的末日降至。几年不见，香克斯那小子的霸气已经到了这个程度了吗？纵然是常年跟着白胡子的他也不免咋舌。</p>
<p>马尔科继续朝着风暴中心飞去。</p>
<p>在辽阔的天空之下，观览全局是不死鸟众多的赠礼之一。</p>
<p>贝克曼、耶酥布、鲁，这几年声名大噪的船员都负伤不浅，船医手忙脚乱地到处包扎治疗。</p>
<p>——但看起来胜算不浅。他没有停下来，总是耷拉着的嘴角勾起了微妙的弧度。</p>
<p>越靠近战场中心，杀意越是翻涌，狂暴的霸气一刻不停地相互攻击。红发的霸王色沿袭了罗杰的狂傲风格，只要他想，就可以化为惊雷或是利剑。</p>
<p>马尔科找了个合适的隐蔽位置，撑着下巴，遥远而闲适地观战。</p>
<p>“这还真是有点惨啊。”他嘟囔了一句。</p>
<p>无论再怎么在战斗中磨练，香克斯也不过才失去左手6年而已。哪怕是出自罗杰、雷利的亲手教导，怎么强的像怪物，他也依然是个没有得到恶魔馈赠的普通人。</p>
<p>伤痕累累的香克斯被同样遍体鳞伤的对方单手挥到了数米开外。他灵巧地在空中维持了平衡，格里芬直插入地，土壤崩碎，裂出深深的沟壑。他周身气势再度凌厉起来，迅雷之间发起了攻势。顶级霸王色的大范围交锋，刀剑相鸣，利刃一般的风以战场中心为圆心大范围辐射开来，草木四散而飞。</p>
<p>马尔科也不得不避远了一些，看来想要舒服地观战似乎还是有些勉强。他准备离开，只听到轰然巨响，尘土落叶如雾气升腾，再归于寂静。</p>
<p>战争结束了。</p>
<p>半山之下的耶稣布和本似有所觉，却因伤势一时不得动弹。凤凰挥展双翼，毫不犹豫地朝着仍充盈着美丽杀意的地方飞去。</p>
<p>“已经这样了还有力气呢，”他赞叹道，尖利的鸟爪还未还原，眼里尚是战意的男人的利剑已经刺了过来，“你现在是强弩之末，我不是来捡渔翁之利的，乖乖倒下休息就好，还嫌伤口裂的不够厉害吗？”利爪踢开香克斯的右手，他轻巧地落地。</p>
<p>“一番队的马尔科啊。”香克斯仰面躺在地上，还是如往昔见面时一样戏谑的腔调，“你来干什么？现在不杀我的话，以后就杀不了了哦。”</p>
<p>“只是无聊来看看热闹，现在准备走了，”马尔科冷淡地回答，他走向对面的尸体，确实是死透了，“就你现在这副鬼样子，说什么傻话呢。要联系你的船员吗？”</p>
<p>“先不要吧，”香克斯用小臂覆盖住眼睛，血从盖住的地方流下来，碎裂的衬衫已经看不清原来的底色，“我不想他们太担心。”</p>
<p>“现在看不见你才担心，”他尖锐地指出，然后再次提议，“需要我搭把手吗？”</p>
<p>“不用，在这里等一下我就好。”身边的声音渐渐地弱了下去。周围却聚集起了跃跃欲试的敌人。</p>
<p>马尔科长叹一口气，“我又不是来替你扫尾的——”话虽如此，还是利落地解决了杂兵。微妙地察觉到或许红发并不想让船员看到他现在的样子，他用利爪扣住香克斯的肩膀，飞向了目之所及最近的一处小山洞。</p>
<p>荧荧火焰在黑暗的山洞里仿佛幽蓝的鬼火。“睡的还真是安心。”他嘲讽了一句，随即看向香克斯右肩那处深可见骨的伤口。外侧的血肉已经发黑，仍有血从内部涌出来。马尔科啧了一声，轻轻地将手覆上，莹亮的蓝火从手心萌发，附着在了伤口上。</p>
<p>他安静地将暴露在外的其他伤口一点一点地修复。蓝火静静地在伤口上燃烧，凹下去的皮肉慢慢地生长起来。香克斯的胸口起伏更加平稳，手臂内侧紧绷的肌肉放松开来。</p>
<p>直到这一刻。</p>
<p>他们都知道。</p>
<p>靠在墙边凝视着这个人不知道多久，马尔科在他边上坐下，拿出了电话虫打了回去：“啊啊，是我。”</p>
<p>“马尔科啊，怎么样啊？”乔兹的声音从那头传过来，“老爹问你什么时候回来。”</p>
<p>他看了看身边解除防备，现在真的睡了过去的人，“可能还要个一两天吧……哦对，红发赢了，接下来得乱一阵子了。”</p>
<p>电话虫那边一阵喧哗，不知怎么又变成了哈尔塔在听：“老爹让你注意安全，拜拜！”</p>
<p>放下电话虫，马尔科坐在地上伸长腿，两手靠后撑起身体，百无聊赖地仰头看向岩壁顶部，开始反思自己这一趟旅行的缘起，或许真的只是因为长期在白胡子的羽翼下过于安逸。这个哥尔·D·罗杰船上的小鬼——他们几乎是一起长大的——一般的人可能修复时间会长一些，但是这个人的话，应该不需要那么久。</p>
<p>他侧脸看向躺在地上的男人，目光从撕碎成碎布条的衬衫下缘上移，游走过线条分明的上身，缓缓停在了残缺的左手上，鬼使神差的，蓝火极迅速地一闪，贴在了早已长合的残臂上。他晃了晃神，却对上了香克斯锐利的眼神：“哟，比我想的醒的还快嘛。”</p>
<p>香克斯倒是正经了许多：“刚才种种，多谢了。”慢慢坐起身来，右手的轻微外伤已经愈合，肩膀最深的伤口也传来了修复时期特有的痒意，他若有所思地用手指摩擦着断臂下缘刚才被微凉的蓝火轻抚过的地方。</p>
<p>马尔科已经站了起来，回到了往常无精打采的神情，朝他伸出手来：“既然你已经清醒了，送佛送到西，我带你下去。”</p>
<p>香克斯忍着挤压伤口的疼痛，紧紧握住了那只手。</p>
<p>一次或许是无意间的一时冲动。</p>
<p>让所有的蓄谋已久都有了理由。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 那一天他没有看见的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>不可以对香克斯心软。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回去的路上，香克斯无论如何都不愿意再被他用爪子吊起来。我可是船长，那种没有气派的姿势怎么行，那家伙生气勃勃地这样反驳。</p><p>不死鸟被他烦得不行，张开双翼就要直接返程，却被这个人直接拉住：“马尔科，你好歹救了我啊，我不表示一下谢意怎么行啊？”</p><p>“不用了。说了我只是无聊而已。”他试着挥开这个人，又有些投鼠忌器，不明不白地就被香克斯拉着走起了下山路。</p><p>艳红的夕阳穿透疏密有致的密林，洒下橙红的光晕和千丝万缕的红线。香克斯看向沉默地走在他身边的马尔科：“白胡子在附近吗？”</p><p>“不在。”</p><p>“哦——”香克斯拉长了语调，“就是说马尔科是听说了专门过来的？”</p><p>“是吧。”马尔科不置可否地答道，然后朝着前方挑了挑下巴，“你的船员。”</p><p>前方是本和耶稣布他们，只是因为他俩这诡异的组合，难得的露出了不知所措的表情。</p><p>香克斯一手用力揽住了马尔科：“大家，这是来看热闹的马尔科，大家要好好相处啊！”</p><p>“你是笨蛋吗，伤口裂了！”</p><p>“呜哇！——啊这个火真的不烫的。”</p><p>“……想到刚才被你弄死的那个人，总觉得他死的有点悲哀。”</p><p>镇上因为敌方四散而逃的残党，被洗劫得不像样子。香克斯也不想再打扰惊弓之鸟的居民，带着一伙人回到了自己的船上。马尔科在镇上破败的酒馆里要了一瓶酒和一间房间，准备将就着过一夜，第二天即打道回府。</p><p>银盘一般的月悬挂在幽蓝的海面之上，伴随着永不停止滚动的海浪，将莹白的月光和湿粘的海风从破裂的玻璃之间送进来，挤进棕色木板上老旧的划痕里，空气也变得喑哑而粘稠。<br/>马尔科从床上坐起来，被子从赤裸的上身滑到腰间，凉风划过肌肤表面，带起一阵战栗。</p><p>他看向悄无声息出现在他身边的红发男人。</p><p>香克斯已经换下了损坏的衣服，上身只是随意搭了一件衬衫，甚至连断臂都露在外面。</p><p>对方已经被好好地治疗过了，甚至看起来还好好地睡了一觉。船医的习惯让他不自觉地看向对方最深的伤口部位，右手倒是恢复得挺快，动作起来已经不失灵巧，简直到了让人要为他的修复力鼓掌叫好的程度——</p><p>如果他没有动用武装色扣住他的手的话。</p><p>“你为什么来？”左眼有三道疤痕的男人用一种奇特的神情看着他。</p><p>香克斯俯身过来，两个人之间的距离已经接近到令人不适的程度。特别是，对方恶意地将左半身更靠近他，视线不可避免地接触到断臂的部分。</p><p>“你很在意这个？”沙哑的声音在耳朵上方响起，“这么多次遇见，我为什么没发现？”</p><p>“谁会在意那种东西——”脚化为凶器的利爪，直直地朝着对方踢过去。</p><p>被挡了下来。</p><p>而后两人变成了更加令人不适的姿势。因为一只手被扣住，加上抬腿踢人，他不可避免地失去平衡倒在了床上。红发的混账就势欺身压了上来。</p><p>“马尔科，”带着胡渣的嘴唇微微扬了起来，用撒娇的语气抱怨道，“不要对伤员这么凶啊。”</p><p>比起当前这个尴尬的姿势，马尔科更清醒地认识到的事实是，那个哥尔·D·罗杰船上的实习小鬼，在今天的生死交战之后仍有与他一战的余力。他比他当初猜测的要成长得更快，变的更强。</p><p>“唔！”脖子被咬住的时候，他因为过于震惊，对这更为奇特的发展一时间丝毫不知该如何反应。</p><p>香克斯的膝盖挤进他两腿之间，游刃有余地说：“马尔科不是未经验吧。”</p><p>和女人自然不是。但是和男人——</p><p>“你不该来的。”用着这样十足笃定甚至是责备的语气，红色的发丝擦过他的眼睑，耳垂被人一口含住，粗糙的舌面熟练地舔舐，耳周的神经末梢将颤栗直向脖子之下传递而去。</p><p>不对，问题不是和男人。问题是为什么会变成这样？</p><p>他右拳向香克斯挥过去，却被躲了过去，红发香克斯不无遗憾地说：“变成这样，都是马尔科的错。”</p><p>香克斯的右手用力地按住他，伤口处的绷带隐隐晕出了浅红色的痕迹。</p><p>马尔科迟疑了几秒钟。</p><p>对方是绝不能在他面前露出一丝破绽的四皇继任者。是骤然之间近在咫尺的呼吸，还有双唇相接的柔软触感，以及撬开牙齿纠缠的舌。</p><p>是从黏膜处燃烧起的快感残酷地提醒了他这一点。</p><p>“马尔科不愧是船医，真是个温柔的人，”香克斯赞扬道，“只有一只手还受伤的我，你没有办法毫无顾虑的出手吧？”那我就更不能拒绝你的好意了。他在他颈窝边低声笑起来，紧贴的胸腔传来了震动。</p><p>他强忍着异物感和身体深处因撞击传来的新鲜的快感，一只手遮住眼睛，对事情的发展多少还感到有些冲击。他想起最初，虽然一只手被按住了，香克斯也并不是真的很用力，敌对时总是压低的锋利眉眼注视着他，带出一丝悲哀的神采，“你可以像平时一样拒绝我就好。”对方的语气分明是缱绻的，却在他的耳边轰鸣开来。</p><p>他做了什么？他不记得了。</p><p>手被从眼睛上面拿开。月光不该这样该死的亮。</p><p>半跪在床上，腹部紧紧绷起勾勒出雕刻一般的线条，香克斯的眼神冷静得近乎于冷酷，如果不是扣住他的那只手微微颤抖着，马尔科几乎可以直视回去，甚至于回应他的动作。</p><p>他们这种常年在战场厮杀的人，大部分的身体线条都非常漂亮。香克斯一寸一寸地审视着他。</p><p>马尔科紧皱起眉，将嘴唇咬到发白，试图屏住喘息声。</p><p>“你不能叫出声。”香克斯用力地往前动作，然后维持着深入的姿态，停了下来，“为什么？”</p><p>有太多原因。</p><p>比如这座酒吧也不过比断壁残垣稍好一些，比如随着床上人的动作而吱吱呀呀的地板，比如破碎的窗，比如过于明亮的月光，比如因当前的事态而燃起的对这次小小旅行的无尽后悔，比如不过经年累月的点头之交，比如18年前的那场大雨。</p><p>好奇引来不必要的注视，不必要的注视带来意想不到的危险。</p><p>香克斯的手经腹肌向上如抚摸一般划过马尔科上身白胡子标记的纹身。接触到的肌肤可耻地随之升温，然后他被用手臂揽住背带起来，由于某个部位紧紧相连，马尔科某种意义上算被他<br/>拥在怀里，又因为香克斯的腰忽然恶意地动起来，身体不由自主地抱住了唯一的浮木，彻底地和他紧紧相拥。</p><p>这个姿势——</p><p>他怒极反笑，单手压下对方的头，鼻尖相抵，唇尖相触。在唇舌交缠之前，香克斯恍惚之间听到仿若无声的一句：“我来好好教你怎么接吻吧，明明就是个过于自负的臭小子。”<br/>那些长久以来啃咬心房的恶魔，终于把理智撕扯殆尽。</p><p>汗水交织的两人挤在潮湿的小床上漫无目的的聊天。</p><p>“要不是我要在本发现之间回去，真想看看明天老板看到你的表情。”香克斯满脸遗憾。</p><p>“要不是不想再给大新闻添砖加瓦，我倒是也想上你船看看那几个以见闻色著称的人的表情。”马尔科反唇相讥。</p><p>“呐马尔科，要不你顺势加入我们呗？”香克斯撑起头看向他。</p><p>顺什么势？嘲讽的话到嘴边，又觉得这话绝对会引来对方更奇怪的玩笑，又改为轻巧的拒绝，“别说傻话。”</p><p>“啊，果然还是比不过白胡子。”是一点都不遗憾的语气。</p><p>“那不是废话吗？你拿什么跟老爹比。”</p><p>“那也不要每次都这么伤人嘛。”</p><p>“今天——”马尔科缓缓地拉回正题。侧身看向这位在明天太阳升起之时，就会彻底成为新世界的皇帝之一的男人。</p><p>四皇之间应该是各立山头的，水火不容的。</p><p>无论是他今天一时迷乱或者放纵也好，还是以前种种不该投以注视的微小脱轨也罢，必须在今天过去以后，在明天破晓之前彻底了结。</p><p>香克斯淘气地点了点他的鼻尖，“生死大战之后不是会很想做爱吗？”</p><p>即使想说的不是这个，他也不免感到荒唐：“你每次打完架以后都会和男人睡觉？这倒是个没听说过的新闻。”</p><p>“你是不是后悔当时帮了我一把？”红发重新倒回床上，还用头拱了拱他的耳朵。</p><p>“你本来就不用我出手也行。”马尔科冷淡地说，“我想说的是……”他面无表情地盯着老旧的天花板，斟酌着合适的言语，没有转头。</p><p>“你知道的，我一直都很想要你。”耳边忽然传来郑重言语，香克斯又补充了一句：“各种意义上。”</p><p>不知道从哪里开始问起，他闭上了眼睛。</p><p>香克斯坐起身来，套上衣服：“我知道你想说什么。但是我想你知道我是什么人。”</p><p>马尔科沉默不语。</p><p>“是你给了我得到的机会。”红发的四皇拉开门走了出去，“现在扳机到了我的手里，开不开枪由我说了算。”他没有回头，只是随意地挥了挥手，“我在旁边你睡不着吧，怎么说也是敌船的人。”</p><p>“……混账东西。”</p><p>马尔科轻轻地骂了一句。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>还有可以修改的地方，不过还是先发了再想想。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 这4年之间的他们没有看到的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他们的一些细小的时间。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这场始于刻意放纵的奇特关系，在4年间以相当克制的方式继续了下来。</p><p>他们从不刻意约见，也从不浪费每一次遇见。</p><p>所有的见面俱始于遥遥相望的两船的旗帜。</p><p>香克斯总是等待的那个人。说走就走是船长的特权。而马尔科会妥当地安排好家里的事情再离开。但香克斯从不抱怨，他会在看到马尔科的时候愉快地笑起来，然后若无其事地像自己也刚来一样牵出聊天的话头。</p><p>也从来没有什么刻意约见的场所。大部分时候，香克斯会无趣地坐在某个崎岖的海岸边，就着报纸等待。还有一些时候，只是会在小镇的酒吧里多点一杯酒，或是跟漂亮的酒吧姐姐调调情消磨时光。</p><p>无论等待的时间长短，马尔科总是会来。他们从不谈论过去曾经共有的时光，他们聊起过路飞，谈起过鹰眼，说起过香克斯在世界各地犄角旮旯稀奇古怪的岛上的古怪探险，聊起过各种各样挑战白胡子的傻瓜蛋，如果不是每一次相隔时间越久就越激烈的性爱，他们看起来也不过像是世间最平凡的一对故友而已。</p><p>性总是不可或缺的。这个世界已经够古怪了，他们也不能不维持着与之相符的古怪的肉体关系。</p><p>有时候是甫一见面的紧紧相拥，有时候是一杯小烈酒带来的精神冲动，有时候只是短暂交谈之间的简单沉默，一切都可以点燃，可以点燃一切。</p><p>开始之前，香克斯有时候会低声叫他，有时候会什么都不说，他们在昏暗的房间里，在无人的密林尽头，在景色绚丽小岛的某处，毫无顾忌地让欲望现行。</p><p>马尔科坦然地经历着这段关系。他们本应该是敌船的船长和副手，新世界的宿敌，相互潜行的危险。而不是像这样，将后背展现于敌人面前，毫无防备的——他知道不是——这不应该是一个副手所为。</p><p>这是对白胡子的背叛吧。他仍知道不是，他和老爹，共享着绝无他人所有的羁绊，在老爹的大部分人生里，在他的绝大部分人生里。</p><p>只要他说没有，老爹就会相信。马尔科打从心底清楚这一点，所以冲动，所以反应，所以展现贪念。</p><p>两人的身体都非常漂亮。这一点他从一开始就知道。即使断了左臂，香克斯的身体依然无可挑剔。已经不再困惑于向对方展现动摇甚至失神的他，有时候会在做爱的时候，意味不明的描绘香克斯的身体轮廓。</p><p>马尔科其实并不喜欢看那只残臂。受伤对他来说是家常便饭，但是无法复原——从吞噬恶魔的那一天起，他就已经不能彻底体会常人的感受了。</p><p>然而某种意义上，正因为失去了左臂，香克斯才成为香克斯。</p><p>马尔科比任何人都清楚这一点。他知道红发的很多故事，胜利的，失败的，传奇的，走投无路的那些。</p><p>这是十多年来，在有意无意的注视和道听途说之间洒落下来的时光凝结而成的结晶。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我现在最喜欢这章。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 他没有看见的那一天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他们从不曾真正意义上的陪在对方身边。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最初只是想要而已。</p><p>他是饿虎饥鹰，香克斯从来都知道。</p><p>他在海贼王的船上长大，罗杰的哲学里就没有认怂这两个字。耳濡目染之间，他也有样学样，擒贼先擒王，不打倒对方的船长怎么算得上厉害。他总能在乱战之间准确地找到白胡子，然后使出学来的三脚猫功夫大放厥词。</p><p>有一次，白胡子似乎没有看见他，瞅准了机会的红发小子摆出架势就向前冲，刀却在中途被锐利的东西挡住，飞了出去。他滚了几圈爬起身，首先看到的是凶器一样的利爪扣在船舷的样子，与波光粼粼的海面一样让人目眩神迷的，是梦幻之鸟的巨大蓝色羽翼。</p><p>然后他看到翅膀被金发少年收起，对方冷哼了一声：“你可真弱。”</p><p>他也不生气，战斗结束后跑去问了雷利。银发的副船长一脸了然：“你是说马尔科吧？那是白胡子家的小子，很久以前就在他船上了。”那天，香克斯认真地翻阅了恶魔果实图鉴，准确地找到了那个果实。晚上他和巴基轮值，他躺在瞭望台上望着浓厚的星空，喃喃自语：“真好看，好想要啊。”</p><p>在之后多年白胡子与罗杰的交汇之中，他多了一个挑衅的对象，虽然从来没赢过，但是每次一定是以“总有一天我会把你抢过来”结尾，当然了，也从来没有人当一回事。</p><p>随着年岁渐长，马尔科变得更柔和，更像幻鸟的蓝羽，而非那对凶恶的利爪。罗杰和白胡子的关系亦敌亦友，如果不是所谓海贼的预设立场，他们根本不足以称之为敌人。所以打完闹剧一样的架，例行交换礼物开宴会的时候，马尔科也曾经随意地给他疗过伤。当时的他因为过于戒备，忘记去感受火焰的温度。
</p>
<p>他在某天夜里，想起了这件事。</p><p>和马尔科上床的时候，香克斯喜欢最普通的姿势。倒不是他不会玩花样，他只是单纯地喜欢在快感的冲击中注视马尔科而已。他想看到那个人有哪怕那么一秒钟忘记自己背负的责任的样子。</p><p>仅仅只是这样而已。</p><p>他们人生的前半段是如此相似，却又作为敌人长久地共存着。他们的选择如此不同，却仍然在浩瀚的大海上相遇。</p><p>不管是偶然的，还是处心积虑的。</p><p>他同样知道很多马尔科很多事情，从很久很久以前他缠着雷利询问幻兽种开始，到15岁独自出海之时，他曾短暂地忘却过曾经新世界的岁月，但是雷利的良好教导依然让他没有错过白胡子海贼团的任何大消息，街头巷尾的道听途说亦然。</p><p>在他重新回到新世界的最初，他们曾短暂的相遇过。蓝色的幻羽伸展开来，马尔科静静地坐在高高的莫比迪克的船舷上，敛眉注视着他。</p><p>彼时他只是新世界里多如牛毛的新人之一，而对方已经是事实君临新世界的白胡子的强大助力。</p><p>即使如此遥远，即使交汇短暂得不值一提，香克斯也能清晰地感受到对方的视线。</p><p>他抬头，向远去的人报之以回望，心里曾经熄灭的烛火转瞬间变质为熊熊燃烧的烈焰，而他知道那是什么。</p><p>香克斯会在很偶尔的时候带上烈酒，邀马尔科共饮。最初，他真的只是想分享自己在世界的角落找到的好酒而已。</p><p>马尔科在那天也带了酒，两种烈酒的作用对他这种长期泡在酒罐子的痴人来说其实并没有什么大不了的。但是对马尔科这种为了保护不靠谱的家人，坚持长期自律不纵饮的人来说，一时大意将两种酒一起灌下去，离神志不清也没有几步路距离。</p><p>到那时香克斯才发现喝醉酒的马尔科很有意思。他会脸上带着酡红，同时失去骄傲和温柔，变得不可理喻，莫名地在每句话后面都加上“不过是小我六岁的臭小鬼罢了。”</p><p>“为什么要那么在意年龄的问题？”香克斯无奈地说。</p><p>“敢一个人出海就了不起吗，小我六岁的臭小鬼。”</p><p>“所以到底和年龄有什么关系？”</p><p>“四皇有什么了不起，我还看过你哭，小我六岁的臭小鬼。”醉醺醺的对方甚至说起了胡话。</p><p>和喝醉酒的人上床简直毫无情趣可言，再说看到这样的马尔科已经值回票价。香克斯把人放到小旅馆的床上，在他旁边躺下，准备第一次什么也不做，单纯的、普通的睡觉。马尔科却忽然压在他身上开始扒他衣服。</p><p>“喂喂，我是没想到你喝醉酒了原来这么热情啊。”他愉快地笑了起来，用膝盖顶了顶对方的臀部。</p><p>马尔科脱了自己的上衣，露出了挺秀的上身，眼神忽然一片清明，他认真地宣言：“今天我要上你。”</p><p>香克斯大笑出声。</p><p>粗糙的手掌摩挲着对方的腹肌，感受皮肤肌理之下的瞬间抽紧，“你打算怎么来？”</p><p>醉鬼愣了一下，但是脱他衣服的动作没停：“上你还不容易，上了你就知道了。”</p><p>香克斯好整以暇地享受着对方的脱衣服务，冷不防地问了一句：“你什么时候看过我哭？”</p><p>那一瞬的清明已经是马尔科脑神经能做出的最大反抗，酒精重新占领高地，在眼前的一切又重新变得迷茫之际，他含糊地吐出了几个字。</p><p>“……格镇。”</p><p>下一瞬间以这间小房间为中心的小镇，悬挂的、摆放的那些全部跌坠在地。两人的位置迅速调转过来，他被压在床上，而那个人发了疯。</p><p>香克斯仍不能确认对方的真挚从何而来。</p><p>他们从不曾真正意义上的陪在对方身边。</p><p>却明明又如此深切地参与了彼此的人生。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>快结束了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 而那一天他没有看见的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>那一天。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>马尔科凝视着广场之上不知为何相当惹眼的香克斯，可能是草帽的缘故，也可能是其他。</p><p>“我的财宝吗？——”这是海贼王斩向时代的破晓之刃。</p><p>他向将言语化为世界政府达摩克利斯之剑的罗杰遥遥举杯。</p><p>然后静静地凝视着用力压低帽檐的15岁红发少年，仿佛能听到他即使压抑也仍然止不住的痛哭。</p><p>即使是送死也想前往拼命的迫切，却被亲爱之人以爱之名拒绝。不能大声哭嚎而不停颤抖的瘦小肩膀，哪怕切实地曾经刀光剑影的洗礼，踏过尸山血海的地狱，也根本不能承受所爱之人生命的重量。</p><p>大雨从他的头上倾盆而下，他什么也没有做，他也没有什么能做的。静静地投以目光，或许在这之后的日子里偶然想起这个和他命运路径些许相似的少年，是他唯一能做的事。</p><p>他多少算是和这个少年一同长大，不过大他6岁而已，在彼此不知人间还有千万般疾苦之时被“父亲”纳入羽翼之下。</p><p>“父亲”。</p><p>在这个世界里，“父亲”意味着保护和追逐，意味着责任和不负责任，意味着拯救和抚育，也意味着亲手送你品尝生离死别的苦楚。</p><p>绝不会让老爹的人生如是收尾。</p><p>在同样狂妄自负的21岁，马尔科曾这样暗自起誓。</p><p>22年后，迎来了更为残酷的结局。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>结束了，这是我最喜欢的一段。<br/>希望看到的人也能Enjoy。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>